Everything Happens For A Reason
by Jade1992
Summary: What happens when the mallrats find Alice and KC on the island? Arguments, breakups, relationships formed - Call it fate, call it destiny, Everything Happens For a Reason.


_After their capture KC and Alice formed a bond as they desperately tried to escape the clutches of the Techno's and throughout time a somewhat twisted relationship is built on the deep friendship that they share. But when the Mallrats come to save them Alice leaves suddenly and KC finds himself walking down a dark, lonely road of despair. But then Patsy comes back into his life. Will there be light at the end of the tunnel?  
Call it fate, call it destiny, but everything happens for a reason._

_Also includes pairings - Amber/Jay, Ebony,Slade and possibly more later  
_

**Everything Happens For A Reason**

**Chapter One **

Waking up to the sound of the seagulls, KC looked around him and sighed. He would never get used to this. Both his surroundings and his feelings. He remembered a time when he'd spend every day fighting to get out, struggling against the guards, but now he felt nothing. He'd lost all the energy within him and the only thing that was getting him through was her. He looked beside him to see Alice in a deep sleep. He smiled down at her wishing that he could be like her and the rest of the people in the cage. They seemed to sleep through the noise of the seagulls. They were lucky compared to him. Being asleep meant he could escape this world, dream of a happier time, a time he longed to get back.

There was a stir from the other side of the cage and KC turned to see the Guardian shift in his sleep. Did he even know what was happening? Or was he so deluded that he didn't even know he even existed? No. He shouldn't use the word deluded should he. What was it that Tai-san had said? Something to do with him being ill? Deluded or ill, KC still shuddered every time he so much as looked at the Guardian.

Looking back towards Alice he was reminded of how fragile she was. He'd always thought that she was so strong, a girl who wouldn't let anyone get to her. But maybe that had all been for Ellie's benefit. Maybe Alice had had to be strong for the sake of her sister. Whatever it was, things had changed recently. They'd been split up when the Techno's had invaded and KC hadn't seen her for a few months until she had arrived on the island. They'd been put in the same workcamp together and both decided that they had to stay strong until they could find a way of escape. And Alice had stayed strong. For so long they both had. But then...he didn't even know. One day the Techno's hadn't collected them from the cage to go to the work camp, nor had they come the day after either, or the day after that. No one came. And as the days went by Alice became weaker and weaker. She was giving up.

They had been hungry and thirsty and all hope seemed to have gone. The only thing they could do was wait.

KC looked out across the sea trying to work out whether the land he could see in the distance was his home or whether it was just the same island that he was sat on now. As he thought about this (and not for the first time) he saw...was that...no it couldn't be...a boat? He sat staring at it for a moment trying to work out whether his eyes were deceiving him.

"Alice!" He said shaking her. "Alice, wake up!"  
She stirred before rubbing her eyes and then looked at him.  
"KC? What is it?"  
"Look over there! That is a boat isn't it? I'm not imagining it?"  
Alice sighed. "Yeah it's a boat. You woke me up to tell me that?"  
"Alice, someone's coming for us!"  
"And what makes you think it's not the Techno's?"

KC looked back towards the boat which was starting to disappear behind the curve of the island. He shook his head.

"So what if it is? Right now I just want to get out of here and get something to eat. If that means that the Techno's have to come back then so be it."  
Alice lay back down closing her eyes.  
"It'll be ok Alice. I promise you. As long as we've got each other, remember?"  
He stroked the hair away from her face before kissing her forehead.  
"Everything will be ok. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Sorry for the weakness of this chapter. It always takes me a couple of chapters to get into the story properly so bear with me!


End file.
